


Calendar

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the way langst, F/F, Langst, Oops, i just thought of it, im sorry, okay so like, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: Pidge had built a calendar for the paladins. Just to check the days on Earth.Hunk told Lance not to look today.Lance did it anyway.





	Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lo siento, but i had to. Oops. My hand slipped.

Lance never liked looking at the calendar, because it would remind him just how long he's been gone from his home.

When he closed his eyes, he could still see the beach in his head. He would sit on the hot sand, a towel layed out next to him. He would see the sea foam sticking to the shore, the water reaching out to the land as if for a hug. He could hear the salty ocean waves playing with each other, racing to fall first. He could see the line where the sky met the vast ocean, the sun laying down for a rest on the deep blue, pulling the colors of the sky and the clouds over it to sleep. He could feel the thighs of his older siblings touching his, hear their mumbled laughter, the teases and a radio being played on a creaky white porch, his mother calling them to come inside.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the blue screen of the calendar. 

Hunk sighed, pretty quiet. The usual ramblings were muffled out, and his best friend was still next to him. 

"It's today." 

"Yeah."

Lance closed his eyes again. He could see the white porch, old sheets tied to the posts and chairs. He could feel the Sunday afternoon breeze on his skin, a watermelon sitting in his hand. He could see her. 

A smile on her face, watermelon dripping down her chin and hands, licking the juice and giggling when she caught his eyes. 

He opened his eyes again. A cold, blue screen.

"If you want to hide in your room, ill cover for you." Hunk said. "Just telk me where your going to hide so i can bring some food."

Lance nodded.

"Im going to my room."

Hunk nodded. "I got you, bud."

"Thanks Hunk."

Lance turned, heading towards his room now. He numbly passed Keith, who tried to say something.

"Keith help me out with this!" Hunk called.  
-  
Lance had been hiding all day.

But he hadnt been still.

He, when he first arrived to his hiding spot, had leanrd against the door, looking out into the room. It was full of things that were familiar. A gaming console, yes, but also had many things that made it look like his room at home.

It made his heart ache even more.

He set to work shortly after.

He dragged the blankets in directions that would set up the fort how She would make it. 

Then he sat on the floor in thr middle of it, holding a dead phone and letting tears slip.

When he closed his eyes, he saw it.

A small kitchen full of relatives laughing warmly. Older siblings moving around the room trying to act like adults. Baby cousins waddling or grabbing at people. A dining table packed with colorful wrapped presents, a cake sitting between two empty chairs. The smell of food and the sound of an old radio playing songs. Him and Her, sitting under the table, hidden from the tablecloth.

She looked up at him, her one brown and one blue eyes sparkling, and a missing tooth. He smiled at her back, mischief sitting on his shoulders and both planning something funny.

It wouldnt hold out, because Mamá always knew their tricks. She sat them down in the chairs. Both held hands, looking at the cake and forgetting the disappointment of not getting to fufill their trick.

He opened his eyes.

He set the phone down, wiping his face.

He couldnt sit here moping. There's a universe at risk. If he dropped now, who would replace him?   
-  
He was walking to the kitchen. Hunk would be there making food for him.

He passed the lounge area, his mind feeling stuffed and his chest aching.

"Lance!" 

He turned his head in the doorway. His team was standing in front of something. Allura was leaning on Shiro's shoulder. Pidge had been the one to call out. No sign of Hunk anywhere.

"Um, yeah?" Lance slumped, his face scrunched up. He probably didnt look too happy.

"Ummm, we wanted to, uh, well-"

"Lance!" 

Hunk was hurrying down the hall.

"Hunk." Lance smiled. "I was coming to see you." 

"Yeah, i didnt think youd sit still too long. Come on, ill show you what i made."

"Wait!" Pidge said. "We saw the calendar!" She rushed over, grabbing Lance's hand excitedly. "So we all made you something!"

Lance's blood ran cold. "Sorry, guys. But i have to go." He pushed himself away from Pidge and turned out of the room, Hunk muttering "oh no oh no oh no oh no" under his breath.  
-  
"Guys im so sorry- oh no- i have to go after him-"

"Can you explain, Hunk?"

"We spent all day making him the cake! And we made him a birthday present.." pidge said. Matt touched her shoulder.

"Im sure Lance of all people has a reason." 

The team looked to Hunk. Hunk was going to explode. "Im so sorry, but it isnt for me to explain other than no birthday anything. Please." Hunk said.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked. 

"Dont celebrate his birthday." Hunk said. "That sounded bad. What i mean-uh- Lance doesnt want anyone to mention his birthday." 

"Why not?"

"I thought Lance would love to celebrate his birthday! I even remembered!" Pidge said. "I made him a globe of Earth! And it has a program in it where he can tiuch a place and see the history of that place, and it has where we all lived on Earth-"

"I dont think thag would make him estatic today." Hunk said. "Though he would love it, Pidge. I promise. Its just... you guys havent known Lance for as long as I have.. and he hasnt celebrated his birthday in years." 

"You know why?" A dejected Allura asked. She wanted to learn all about human birthday customs. Coran rubbed her shoulder.

"Uh, yes." Hunk said. "But im not gonna say, alright? Its a personal thing."

"Will he tell us?" Shiro asked, holding the globe in his hands. Pidge held the cake, which was made from indegredients at the Earth store from a mall stoo a few weeks ago. They hsd planned it for a while.

"He knows he can tell us about it, right? We wont judge him." Pidge said, looking at the messy chocolate cake. There was blue icing spelling out "Happy Birthday Lance!" 

Pidge and Shiro and worked very hard on planning the day. They were even settled in a dead zone, where no one could disturb the team.  
-  
Lance sat in the observatory, cursing himself. 

He closed his eyes again.

His twin sister, sitting on a swing, he head hung low. It was nightime, and the park was empty for the two of them. He swung back and forth, feeling the breeze of the hot, humid air. 

"Lance?" She caught his attention. He quickly stopped swinging 

"Yeah, Lea?"

The stars glittered above them, looking down in a knowing way. 

"I like girls." Lea blurted, blushing profusley. She had her eyes closed.

"I like stars." Lance said, looking up.

"Huh?"

"Well, i thought we were saying things about us. Is that not what we're doing?" Lance asked. He could hear the waves on the beach a mile away. 

Lea laughed. The fourteen year olds shrugged at each other. "I guess i thought youd think im weird."

"Liking girls isnt weird. Why dont more people like girls? Theyre pretty, and nice, and they try hard, and are amazing." Lance said, his foot tossing up dirt. 

"Thanks Lance."

"Happy Birthday Lea." 

He opened his eyes. A universe of stars, looking down at him like they did that night.

He closed them again.

A sterile hospital. It was rare, but he sat in one. The smell of hospital wasnt pleasing. A heart monitor beeped steadily beat. A cold hand held his, as he looked out the windoe with her.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think God hates me?" She asked, her voice soft and hurt.

Lance looked at her. Her head was shaved, her skin pale for the usual soft brown, her bones visible under her skin. 

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you think he hates me for liking girls?" She whispered.

"Nah. The old geezer in the sky doesnt hate anyone, remember?" Lance laughed, holding her hand. "Hes just giving you thicker skin." 

"Really?"

"Of course. Cause you gotta have thick skin to go to space. We'll go together once you get better." Lance said. Lea smiled, the fifteen year old sighing softly.

"Yeah." Lea said. After a pause, she added, "Happy Birthday, Lance." 

"Happy Birthday, Lea."

"Lance?" He opened his eyes.

The observatory looked back at him.

He saw Pidge, sitting down next to him. 

"Heyo Pidgeon." Lance said, ruffling her hair. She grabbed his hand, keeping it still.

Lance saw her calculating in her head. 

He knew it was coming.

"I know." He set his hand down next to him, leaning back. "Im gonna tell you." Lance looked to her. 

Pidge was slumped, sitting criss cross applesauce, with her hands in the cookie jar. She looked at him nervously. 

"You dont-"

"Have to?" Lance finished. "I know. But i am."

Pidge nodded, sitting quietly, though figdeting with her hands.

"I had a twin sister." Lance said. 

Pidge glanced back at him, then towards the stars again.

The team sat outside the doors, holding their breath.

Lance continued. "She got a brain tumor when we were fourteen." He rubbed his head. "She fought for a year, but died on our sixteenth birthday." 

Pidge clenched her fist. 

"It wasnt because of the tumor."

Pidge's head shot up, tears on her glasses.

She could see it. As Lance described it, she could see it.

A sterile hospital. A rainy day, a wheelchair being carted down the hall, toward a set of open doors. 

"She had won the battle. A doctor had come all the way from New York City to treat her, and wantes as little pay as possible. A whole world out there helping our family pay. Donations from England, Ireland, donations from America. To help a girl win against an incurable tumor. And they won." 

Pidhe could only imagine the relief the family felt when doctors told them.

"They all helped a Cuban family. But not everyone was accepting." Lance said, his voice growing dark, his fists clenched. "There were people in our neighborhood who wanted her dead, because she loved girls.

"So when we came home from the hospital, we sat on the porch." Pidge didnt want him to say it.

"And we blew out the candles on the cake Mamá made, and a gunshot went off." Lance said.

Pidge squeaked, her breathing stopped. Lance looked out at the stars, and Pidge held her breath for Lance to say something to her. 

"We disappeared on my birthday." Lance said, frowning. 

"I cant imagine..." pidge clenched her fists.

"Allura reminds me of her." Lance leaned forward on his knees. 

"Really?" Pidge asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Lance laughed. "Stubborn, smart, kick ass, and wants to fight." 

"Why do you flirt with her?" Pidge asked.

"Because my siblings and i did it all the time" lance answered. "It was just a habit. It made us feel better in bad situations." 

"Im sorry Lance." Pidge said suddenly.

"For what?"

"I shouldve asked before i went abd did something like making cakes and-"

"Dont apologize." Lance said firmly. "Youre a great person, Pidgeon. Dont apologize for being a friend.

Pidge smiled soflty. "Um.. do you want to have some cake with us? As a.. family?" 

Lance paused.

He could feel the beach on his skin, see the sky unfolding before him, hear echoes of oast famliy get togethers. 

"I would love to, Pidge-Podge."

"Dont call me that."

"Okay, Gremlin."

"Laaanceee-"

"Okaay okaaay!!" .... "Katelyn."

"Im gonna strangle you-"

"If you can reach me- ow!"


End file.
